Contracara
by FuriousBlood
Summary: Todos dieron por muerto al rey usurpador. Todos confiaron en su cruel destino a manos de sus socios... ¿Socios? ¿Y si el trágico final de Skar fuese toda una farsa?
1. Irrupción

Los años habían sido benévolos sobre las tierras de la Roca del Rey. La prosperidad había barrido toda sombra marchita del cruel destino que Skar le había impuesto al reino. Con el incesante avance del tiempo y el paso de las generaciones, pronto todos habían olvidado aquellos tiempos tristes y oscuros de hambre, odio y soledad.

Como lo dicta la implacable ley de la vida, Simba y Nala llegado su tiempo durmieron el sueño que se duerme para siempre y unieron su espíritu al de todos los grandes reyes del pasado que observan silentes desde el profundo cielo nocturno. Con gran pesar pero mucho más adulta, Kiara asumió su lugar en el ciclo de la vida y se celebró la gran fiesta de ascensión de la pareja real al trono de piedra. Aún no habían tenido hijos, los miedos de la princesa habían sido muchos en torno a la vejez de su padre y el misterioso retorno de algunas hienas a los límites del reino. No obstante Kovu, flamante príncipe, se abstuvo de cualquier objeción y acompañó pacientemente a su pareja a través de los últimos días de Simba.

Aquel amanecer era el Amanecer del Honor. Todos los habitantes de la sabana se habían reunido al despuntar el alba para vitorear a su nueva reina y a su nuevo rey. Se habían preparado ofrendas de flores y frutas para la memoria de los reyes ausentes y se murmuraba alguna canción entre los presentes, a modo de respeto.

La alegría estalló al contemplarse el abrazo del muy anciano Rafiki con la pareja real en la cumbre de la roca bañada por el sol. Todo en derredor era una sola exclamación de victoria. La congoja y la emoción podían leerse en el rostro de Kiara: sus ojos lloraban, un poco con dolor, otro poco con entusiasmo. Kovu temblaba y gruñía entre dientes, molesto al saberse presa de los nervios. Detestaba siquiera pensar que luciese como un tonto, había vivido mucho tiempo en la familia y aún así no había aprendido demasiado respecto a ser un rey. Los malos hábitos pueden arrastrarse una vida entera. De todos modos, inspiró profundo, serenó sus pensamientos, y se dispuso a escuchar lo que ese extraño simio tenía que declarar ante ellos y ante el público.

Rafiki alzó una de sus manos al cielo, invocando la bendición de los ancestros; Kovu extendió su mirar al horizonte y en derredor, ¡todo eso sería suyo! Todo, a partir de ese momento. Reparó, entonces, en que hoy esas tierras se le antojaban más fructíferas. Un prado verde, vivaz, espejos de agua tan limpia como el cristal… Incluso el sol parecía brillar más. Todo parecía ser más valioso a partir de ese momento. Todo, todo era de su propiedad… y una gran responsabilidad. Kiara contuvo el aliento; Rafiki comenzó a anunciar a la nueva Pareja Real. Kovu detuvo sus distraídas lucubraciones, debía escuchar. Todos los animales prorrumpieron en sonoras aclamaciones cuando el viejo chamán de las tierras giró sobre sí para impartirles una bendición especial a Kovu y a Kiara hundiendo el dedo en un extraño brebaje. Pero un grito desesperado detuvo todo lo que se estaba haciendo. Una maraña de pelo gris y hedor horrendo había irrumpido impunemente sobre la roca del rey a toda velocidad. Era, al parecer, una diminuta hiena escurridiza y nerviosa que había logrado eludir la guardia de las leonas y ahora arrojaba a los pies de los nuevos reyes el cráneo blanco de algún animal mientras gritaba y carcajeaba _"¡Despierta la nueva reina, despierta la nueva reina, tu pesadilla va a comenzar!"_

Por unos breves instantes, todos contemplaron estupefactos. Kiara dio un brinco, Kovu un feroz rugido; Rafiki detuvo la calavera entre sus dedos y la diminuta hiena se arrojó temerariamente desde las alturas para evitar ser apresada. Un segundo después se desató la furia y la indignación de los presentes. Se arrojaron a la caza de la intrusa, pero de alguna manera insólita había sobrevivido a semejante caída y se había escabullido sin dejar rastros.

\- ¡Búsquenla! – rugió Kovu, ante la mirada aterrada de su esposa. De pronto sintió latir algo muy fuerte en su pecho, algo ardiente. Sí, orgullo. Había rugido su primera orden.

Kiara volvió el rostro desesperado a las leonas, éstas le miraban consternadas.

\- ¿No la habían visto? – Se espeluznó la reina - ¿Estaban todas ahí y no la percibieron?

La búsqueda fue infructuosa. Tal vez contase con algún cómplice. El viejo chamán suspiró, algo preocupado. Kiara oteó con temor los huesos que le habían arrojado como un insulto. _"Despierta la nueva reina… tu pesadilla va a comenzar."_


	2. La manada de color oscuro

\- ¿Deseas alguna otra cosa?

\- No. Déjame experimentar esta victoria a solas.

\- Como desees. – la leona oscura volvió sus pasos en pos de la boca de una gruta, con claras intenciones de emerger de ella hacia la pastura. Recortó su silueta contra el intenso sol del mediodía y se detuvo, volviendo la vista atrás – Enviaré a comprobar que las aguas descienden, como lo has previsto.

\- Nunca te ha faltado fe en mí. – musitó como respuesta la carcomida voz de un macho desde las profundidades. Menguada, cansina, denotaba cierta vejez pero todavía pujanza.

\- Y no me faltará nunca. – respondió la hembra, suavemente, con dignidad. Llevaba sobre su piel el tono lóbrego de la hierba reseca al devorarle el fuego, y sus ojos, eran trozos de cielo. Parecía lucir sobre su lomo una lozana juventud, quizá fuesen aquellos sus primeros años como adulta. Su nariz pálida y su complexión vigorosa le otorgaban una estampa preciosa, como el de una experimentada exploradora. En la punta de la cola llevaba amarradas unas hebras grisáceas, como distinción, quizá, o amuleto. El viejo león observó cómo se marchaba sin decir nada.

\- ¡Karoo! – le llamó. Ella volvió el rostro nuevamente. – Ve en paz. Lo has hecho bien.

Karoo dibujó una tímida sonrisa fatigada, pero satisfecha. Asintió levemente y se alejó de allí.

El viejo macho se tumbó, envuelto en calurosa penumbra; oteó la boca de la cueva y la luz proveniente del exterior. Observó alejarse a su joven guardiana y sonrió. Nunca había hallado mejor sostén para sus obras desde que le hubo conocido, ni mejor confidente ni asistente, ni custodio. Quizá, incluso, se aventuró a pensar que la unión entre ambos hubiese suplido sus primitivos motivos por la fuerza que daba el sólo hecho de tenerle cerca. Era tan ciega la fe que ella le profesaba… Era casi como su hija, aunque por esto él tuviese el alma repleta de conflictos. Inspiró, presintiendo cerca el sueño, pero su aliento era muy débil por momentos, y fue presa de una enfermiza tos.

Gañó, sacudió su melena entrecana con furia. Le molestaba el paso de los años. Recordó entonces que para vivir eternamente debía apegarse al plan trazado. Se repuso, exhaló agotado, pero se tranquilizó a sí mismo evocando viejos recuerdos de gloria. Pronto la historia daría un giro inesperado, y nada de lo pasado prevalecería en el presente. Sí, debía reposar y esperar su momento. Esbozando una sonrisa siniestra se recostó, todo lo largo que era en la seguridad de su cueva y durmió.

Afuera, a prudente distancia, un grupo de leonas aguardaba pacientemente a la portavoz del líder. Karoo se acercó con templanza, si bien los sucesos de los últimos días avivaban en ella un espíritu de lucha y emoción. El tiempo se acercaba, sin dar tregua, segundo a segundo.

\- ¿Karoo? – alguien murmuró con ansiedad. Karoo era tan misteriosa… esa extraña afición suya por hablarle a las estrellas la rodeaba de un halo sobrenatural y atemorizante por momentos. A pesar de ser muy joven, era instintivamente respetada por sus tías, primas y hermanas, por esa cualidad espiritual que le había resultado natural nomás nacer. Por esto le habían legado casi por reflejo la mediación entre su rey y ellas. Después de lo vivido con él, en extremo sorprendente, sólo confiaban en alguien con cierta confidencia para con los espíritus para estos menesteres.

La portavoz llegaba en silencio, acrecentando las expectativas del resto y atormentando sus nervios.

\- Tres de ustedes, hermanas mías. El rey pide que se alleguen a donde las aguas corren sin estancarse. – Karoo se había detenido, perfectamente erguida en medio de ellas, controlando su ansiedad responsablemente, pero susurrando a causa de la emoción – Partan de inmediato, debemos saber si es posible cruzar al otro lado.

Durante unos segundos, el resto de las leonas se dispuso en círculo e intercambió miradas. Eran todas leonas de pelaje pardo, brillante pero tostado, casi de un color café. Era inevitable pensar que se hallaban todas emparentadas. Fuertes, sanas, y de estoica voluntad, a simple vista lucían de temple estable y determinado.

\- Yo iré – se ofreció Kamanjab con decisión. Era una de las leonas de mayor edad, incluso llevaba grabadas en la piel las cicatrices de una vida de lucha y experiencia. Pero sus ojos brillaban ante la esperanza de cruzar el río como si se tratase de una cachorra. Esta esperanza hizo nido en dos hermanas más, Narok y Didieni, quienes se apuntaron a secundarle con premura. De pronto la tensión se desperdigó en cada corazón presente, esbozándose en leves risitas nerviosas, aplacadas por la solemnidad del momento. Karoo sonrió.

\- Que así sea – dijo – El día está cerca, ¡Vayan!

\- Seguiremos las estrellas del Norte. – susurró Kamanjab en voz baja. Sus hermanas asintieron y partieron de inmediato.

Karoo perdió su mirada en su pequeño grupo de avanzada; suspiró y embriagó su alma de expectación, mas de pronto una voz le atrajo, desde detrás de su espalda.

\- Aún no comprendo por qué rechazas lo que por naturaleza es tuyo.

Karoo fijó sus ojos en Damara, entendiendo perfectamente que hacía referencia al puesto de líder de las leonas, cosa que Karoo rehuía constantemente de modo inexplicable.

\- Sabes que eres mejor que yo para eso. – insistió Damara ante su mutismo.

\- No discutiré sobre eso. – susurró Karoo con aire grave. Dio dos pasos, intentó alejarse, pero Damara dio un brinco bloqueándole la retirada. Karoo echó hacia atrás las orejas y elevó el lomo.

\- ¡Pero, mírame! – exhaló Damara con benévola indignación - ¡No he dicho una sola palabra, y tú ya las organizaste! Ni siquiera reparan en mí para decidir acatar tus órdenes o no.

\- No discutiré contigo, Damara.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Damara fue eludida por un rápido movimiento de Karoo - Me niego a que desoigas mis razones, ¡alto ahí!

La portavoz se detuvo luego de avanzar unos metros. El sol declinaba, sentía profundos deseos de contemplar el cielo nocturno. Pero aquellas palabras empañaron con amargura sus pensamientos.

\- No haré de un día glorioso una penosa disputa, Damara. – suspiró. Detestaba tanto perder el tiempo en ello… - ¡Falta tan poco! Sabes cuál es tu posición. Y no habrá discusión.

Las leonas restantes observaron en silencio. Damara soltó un quejido, casi como una súplica.

\- Eres el espíritu de la manada…

Karoo volvió el rostro exacerbada.

\- ¡Y tú la hija legítima de Taivadu!

La mirada de Damara se ensombreció.

\- El está muerto. No significa nada ahora.

\- ¡No es cierto! – Karoo viró sobre sí, acercándose. No se explicaba el por qué de tan poca satisfacción – Taivadu fue nuestro líder durante mucho tiempo. Fue quien nos protegió, nos dio hogar y comida. ¡Honra su memoria en vez de desdeñar de ella!

\- Otras pueden hacerlo antes que yo. – Damara resopló, enfadada casi hasta las lágrimas.

Karoo aplacó su voz, casi susurrando.

\- Kamanjab, Narok… Las primeras hijas de Taivadu son ancianas muy amadas, Damara. Su tiempo para dar a luz ha pasado. Es por eso que el rey te ha designado para unificarnos, para restaurar el reino, ¿no te sientes honrada por eso? Me decepcionas.

\- ¿El rey? – Damara masculló, iracunda – Ese anciano…

Su tono intentó pasar inadvertido, pero Karoo logró oírle. Respingó, sobresaltada.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Damara trepidó, descubierta. Fue entonces cuando dos leonas más intervinieron, para evitar una reyerta inútil y violenta. Kaolán brincó ante las narices de Damara, interponiendo su cuerpo como escudo entre ambas.

\- Nunca hemos sobrevivido solas. – Dijo a Damara con sabiduría – No sabemos qué puede haber allá afuera. Él vino a llevarnos al camino de la prosperidad, no cuestionemos su saber.

Damara detuvo sus palabras, suspirando. No deseaba pelear con sus tías ni el resto de la familia. Sólo,… ¡estaba tan asustada! ¿Por qué, en toda la faz de la sabana, debía resultar ella elegida para tal tarea? ¿Por qué no una leona más arrojada? O más valiente,… o más determinada. Karoo exhaló, de acuerdo con la oportuna intervención de Kaolán. Volvió sus pasos nuevamente hacia el ocaso, dando la discusión por concluida. Pero antes de marcharse oteó una vez más a Damara.

\- Él nos salvó. Y te sugiero que acates su voluntad. Tal y como todos esperan que lo haga yo. – Volvió su vista al frente, titubeó y volvió a mirarla – Alístate, por favor. Cuando las exploradoras regresen tal vez sea el momento de partir.

Sin más, dirigió sus pasos hacia el horizonte buscando algún lugar propicio para serenarse en paz. Damara dejó caer la mirada, afligida. Kaolán tomó un mechón gris de los muchos que llevaba anudado en la punta del rabo.

\- Ata esto a tu mechón – dijo, y le extendió la garra – te traerá buenaventura. Nunca has compartido esta costumbre con nosotros. Es hora de que empieces.

Damara observó cómo la otra leona daba vueltas con dificultad sus zarpas sobre el mechón de su cola, hasta dejar las hebras grises bien anudadas.

\- Kaolán… - musitó con temor - ¿Crees que todo resultará bien?

Kaolán le sonrió con bondad, lucía tan trémula como un cachorro apenas parido.

\- Querida, sabes que ya no podemos vivir aquí. Las hienas han diezmado nuestra familia de manera horrenda. No las esperábamos, no estábamos listas, tú lo sabes, lo has visto. Viste cómo tu padre intentó resguardarnos.

Damara dejó escapar una lágrima pero no dijo nada. Kaolán cobró valor para continuar.

\- Si no hubiera sido por el milagro de habernos topado con éste rey que ahora tenemos… - suspiró, eludiendo la tristeza de unos recuerdos atroces. Volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez esperanzada – No te preocupes tanto. Todo ocurre por alguna razón, ¿lo ves? Él tiene un hijo que rescatar, nosotras una vida nueva que iniciar. ¡Los grandes espíritus nos han reunido para ver nuestros sueños cumplidos! No temas, Damara, aférrate a nosotros. Prepárate para tu gran destino. Todo un reino te espera.


	3. ¿Una Reina Débil?

Las pisadas de Kiara y su aplomo eran propios de una leona adulta y su aproximación no había pasado desapercibida para las demás. Se deslizaba con la elegancia de un completo felino, dibujando su silueta en el rojizo del atardecer, descendiendo de la Roca del Rey con celeridad pero con reserva también. Llevaba tensa la cruz y al dar el brinco final sobre la tierra pareció agazaparse como dispuesta a atacar. Se hallaba molesta y no intentó ocultárselo a sus leonas. Ellas le otearon preocupadas, sabían de lo imperdonable de su descuido y se sentían avergonzadas. No lograban explicarse cómo había pasado.

Kiara no era una soberana de carácter – y no era secreto. Así que su alarde de ferocidad quedó circunspecto a la frustración que le había producido sentirse humillada y desprotegida, máxime en circunstancias tan especiales. Simba siempre había titubeado respecto a su solidez como soberana (sin más razones que su propia inseguridad como padre), y lo acontecido aquella mañana no había hecho sino despertar en su hija furtivos fantasmas que le hacían sentir inútil y ridiculizada. Parecía como si su padre hubiese estado en lo cierto y ella no avivase el más mínimo respeto en sus súbditos, de modo tal que se atreviese alguno a escalar incluso la Roca del Rey para reírsele en el hocico. ¿Sería así? ¿Por qué no había atinado a reaccionar siquiera? Si era una pequeña hiena, un redrojo de huesos que bien pudiese haber aplastado con una zarpa. Pero no. Kiara no había reaccionado. ¿Por qué no? Blandió el rabo, con más furia hacia ella misma que hacia las otras, y les dirigió su tono más rígido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esto ocurra? – disparó, iracunda. Las demás fruncieron el entrecejo, perplejas. No había excusas. - ¡Se supone que somos familia, descendientes de Mufasa! ¿No hemos aprendido nada en el pasado? ¿Dónde ha quedado la fortaleza inquebrantable de las leonas de mi madre y de mi abuela?

Algunas subordinadas dejaron caer la mirada; muchas eran jóvenes, novatas en aquello de ser edecanes, y algunas, incluso, no habían conocido a Sarabi en vida, sólo los últimos años de Nala. Ellas dos sólo eran leyenda, una leyenda de esfuerzo y coraje que las más viejas instaban a imitar. Kiara sintió remordimientos por su manera de hablar.

\- Sé que no soy quizá la soberana que esperaban. – se sinceró. Algunas leonas se sobrecogieron, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa. Kiara se embebió en resignación – Sé que no tengo el temple de Sarabi ni la osadía de mi madre, Nala. Es más, sé que quizá algunas de ustedes teman por la solidez de mi gobierno.

Kiara comenzó a caminar entre ellas; las demás le rodearon, conmovidas.

\- Sólo les pido tiempo. – continuó la reina – Y su fuerza. – Alzó los ojos al cielo casi nocturno, su corazón se estremeció con recuerdos. – Mi padre ha sido diligente en mi educación. No deshonraré su memoria, ni estropearé todo por cuanto luchó. – volvió a mirarles con sus pupilas ardientes – Sólo les pido fuerza. Su fuerza.

Las demás leonas se aproximaron a la reina y friccionaron sus flancos unos contra otros de manera afectuosa. Aquí y allá se oyeron algunos ronroneos aliados. _Estamos contigo, _parecían decir. La vieja Tama y su hijo Boro entrechocaron hocicos con ella, habían sido muy próximos a su madre y a su abuela. También estaban allí Kila, hija de Mheetu, hijo de Sarafina; Ngare, del linaje de Tojo; Kiara alzó los ojos y vio; Incluso Vitani, y todo el grupo de los otrora rebeldes se le acercaban fielmente. Tal vez eran sólo miedos suyos. Tal vez sólo debía recordar quién era.

Suspiró, oyendo aún los gañidos amistosos de las fieras; sintió entonces mucha sed y nostalgia, como si necesitara conectarse con los que ya se habían ido. Intentó, pues, algunas palabras que pusieran en orden a su manada y le permitiesen escabullirse a solas con sus pensamientos.

\- Les agradezco vuestra lealtad… - comenzó. Las demás sonrieron afables, pero poco a poco el rostro de Kiara se transmutó en uno más severo. Las demás se contaminaron de esa angustia y permanecieron en silencio.- Les agradezco… Pero lo que ha ocurrido hoy me ha demostrado que hemos abandonado la precaución desde que las hienas se fueron. Sí, he oído los rumores de supuestos avistamientos, no estoy sorda ni me desentiendo. Pero cierto es que ninguna de nosotras las había visto con sus propios ojos,… hasta esta mañana. Y ése fue precisamente nuestro error; s_u _error; aguardar a la primera tarascada para admitir estar en las fauces del enemigo. Ninguno de nuestros jóvenes machos creyó conveniente examinar las fronteras con mayor ahínco, ofreciéndose a redoblar esfuerzos en conjunto con su Rey, ni nuestras hembras pensaron quizá extremar cuidados esta mañana en particular, de otro modo hubiesen guardado una estricta vigilancia, como antes. Y no es excusa haber nacido después de mi madre y no haberle conocido nunca o ser demasiado joven. Son leones, y acaban de equivocarse. Es un lujo que no pueden prodigarse si quieren sobrevivir como tales. Tenemos enemigos, y si no cerramos filas nos comerán con todo e hijos. No los culpo por sus errores. Pero no permitiré nuevos.

Vitani y Tama se otearon perplejas, ¿Kiara intentaba imponer autoridad? Por primera vez en su vida parecía ansiar reprenderlas, aunque con cierta torpeza. Ser fuerte y convincente nunca le había sido muy natural, antes bien era una joven insegura e ingenua. Las leonas más viejas acataron la reprensión no sin un dejo de incredulidad, pues la conocían. Las más jóvenes quizá sintieron algún temor verdadero. Pero no las ancianas, que sabían lo que Vitani y Tama. Kiara intentaba proyectar alguna estampa que infundiera respeto y seguridad,… y estaba muy bien,… aunque a ellas no les asustara.

Sin decir nada, la manada entera bajó la cabeza. Kiara supo que su insulso esfuerzo no había hecho mella en aquellas que le habían visto nacer. Esto le frustró aún más. En verdad quería ser como su padre, o más bien como su abuelo. Necesitaba consejos. Sí, iría a ver al anciano Rafiki.

\- ¡Las cazadoras, a su obra! – ordenó, con templanza. Un segmento grande se desprendió de su manada y se puso de pie de inmediato ante la reina – Vayan. Esta noche no las acompañaré. ¡Las nodrizas, a su obra! – Las más jóvenes, a las que el tiempo de la caza no les había llegado, se apiñaron en torno a los niños - Guarden a esos cachorros con su vida. Estamos en la mira y ellos serán el primer blanco. Llévenlos al interior de la cueva, no permitan siquiera que exploren después de la puesta del sol. El prínc… El rey Kovu regresará pronto de su recorrida, espérenlo.

Las cazadoras no esperaron más directivas, marchando con avidez; sin embrago Kiara volvió grupas, reconsiderando sus planes.

\- ¡Boro, Sakerhe! – clamó.

Los dos jóvenes - los únicos dos machos además de Kovu – ya habían alcanzado edad para aprender a cazar al pie de las leonas. Y como su porte fuera ya fuerte, partían con ellas a menudo, seguros de serles muy útiles desplomando animales gracias a su peso, aunque poco supiesen aún de estrategia. Al oír a Kiara se detuvieron instintivamente y le miraron.

\- Regresen. – Ordenó la reina – No creo conveniente dejar solas a las nodrizas, pueden ser tomadas por sorpresa. Kovu puede retrasarse.

Ambos leones asintieron, sin siquiera discutirlo. Volvieron en pos de la reina pero fueron interrumpidos por Vitani, que se adelantó velozmente.

\- No, Kiara, los necesitamos. Se acerca la hora en que ya casi no hay crías.

Kiara frunció la nariz, incómoda. Vitani prosiguió, dejando en evidencia la escaza observación de su Señora.

\- La estación seca está sobre nosotros. Las manadas se mueven. Sólo hallaremos adultos formidables; necesitamos a los leones.

\- No hay sólo búfalos en el campo, Vitani. – respondió Kiara, con irritación.

\- No, es verdad. – Respondió la otra – Pero si no hallamos cebras o antílopes tu manada no comerá. – Entornó los ojos – Ni tu Rey.

Kiara no pudo evitar alzar un belfo, molesta. Boro y Sakerhe observaron el atrevimiento de Vitani con cierta desaprobación; ella prosiguió con audacia.

\- ¿Por qué dejar librada al azar la obra de las cazadoras, cuando pueden contar con dos hermanos que pueden tumbar piezas de gran porte?

\- ¿Y qué propones? – Resopló Kiara - ¿Qué desampare a las nodrizas por una noche con cena?

\- Yo puedo quedarme a cuidarlas en lugar de los muchachos. – apuntó Vitani rápidamente. – Ellos nos son útiles y además están aprendiendo. Sería un desperdicio doble: nos arriesgamos a hacer ayuno y ellos no adquieren experiencia. Yo cuidaré a las nodrizas hasta que regrese mi hermano, y así cubrimos ambas necesidades.

Durante un leve lapso, Kiara hubiera jurado que había sentido cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la cerviz; sin embargo, mantuvo la boca cerrada ante la lógica aplastante que demostraba su súbdita. Boro y Sakerhe aguardaron; no estaba en sus planes introducir algún comentario que desatase una tormenta. Pero les fue imposible ignorar los hechos y tomar nota. Kiara blandió el rabo, tensa.

\- Que así sea. – ordenó; y Vitani emprendió una marcha ligera en pos de la cueva.

Le fue imposible a la reina saber con certeza si Vitani escondía algún regocijo malicioso, la leona no había hecho gesto alguno. Pero temía que aquella osadía le sirviese como estribo para intentar cuestionarle nuevas directrices en el futuro. Vitani tenía talante, y uno de los más férreos… por primera vez en su vida, Kiara comenzaba a plantearse andarse con ella con cuidado. No le había insultado, sólo importunado; pero por alguna extraña razón eso le molestaba. Si Vitani se creía capaz de redargüirle, pronto otras lo intentarían. Y Kiara era la reina, no una mera compañera de juegos.

\- Vuelvan con las cazadoras. – ordenó a los machos, que aún le observaban, absortos. Ellos leyeron en sus ojos cierta irritación al verse forzada a acatar una mejor opción, pero se mantuvieron callados.

Kiara berreó para sus adentros tan pronto como aquellos le dieron la espalda; debía adquirir autoridad, lo antes posible.


	4. La Noche antes del Alba

Noche vieja, aurora nueva

El murmullo de las criaturas de la noche le envolvió, como el resplandor brumoso de la luna. La estrella más grande del cielo observaba, enorme, silente, amarilla.

A lo lejos, el bufido de algunas bestias y el clamor de otras no eran más que el acorde acostumbrado de cada noche despejada; no todos se iban a dormir; unos cazaban, otros morían. Un frío recogimiento le embargó de pronto; Kiara sintió aún más salvaje a su mundo, aún más peligroso. Como si apenas hubiese acabado de nacer, como si apenas hubiese llegado a comprender que donde ella vivía, la vida se vivía gota tras gota, inestable, insegura, y no como un interminable lapso de descanso profundo. Su mundo era cambiante, sorpresivo, a veces implacable. Y lo que había sucedido con ella y la pequeña hiena intrusa parecía haberle desestabilizado por completo. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces, toda esa solidez que ella creía tener, la madurez aportada por los años, ¿no eran más que parte de un gran engaño? ¿Un engaño que ella había urdido en contra de sí misma? Suspiró, inquieta. Le angustió pensar que así fuera. Que había desempañado un papel tan convincente pero tan falso que se había desmoronado ante el primer problema verdadero. Y esto sólo acabó por arrastrarle hacia otro infierno: ¿y si en realidad no estaba preparada para dirigir a una manada con éxito? ¿Podría admitirlo? ¿Podría mirarse a si misma en el mudo reflejo del agua y decirse _no puedo ser reina, no tengo el poder, no tengo el temple ni el talento? _ Y de ser así, ¿cómo decírselo a Kovu? ¿Qué pensaría él? Él provenía de una tierra agreste y hostil, estaba habituado a sobrevivir. Y la vida en La Roca del Rey era tan sencilla y placentera para él como nunca lo había sido para ninguno de los hijos de Mufasa. Quien ha estado en el infierno aprecia y ama cualquier pradera. Y la de Simba, extensa hasta donde los ojos podían ver y exuberante hasta donde la mente podía imaginar, era un Edén de ensueños muy fácil de administrar, si sólo se era un poco organizado. Kiara suspiró otra vez, mientras andaba. Sí, Kovu había aprendido en la escuela dura de una vida ríspida… Por eso tal vez no soportase la idea de debilidad en su esposa.

Kiara se detuvo, sobresaltada. Había sido pillada por una idea alarmante que ahora serpenteaba, como llamas de fuego crujiente alrededor de su mente. ¡Era verdad! En sus fueros internos, en su intimidad, ¿Kovu rechazaría instintivamente la cobardía que se ensortijaba dentro el cuerpo de Kiara? Criado desde la niñez por una estricta forma de pensar, tan afilada y cruda casi como la que emplean las hienas, ¿no consideraría insoportable la flaqueza de una reina? ¿No sentiría vergüenza? En su árido mundo no había cabida para flaquezas. Temores, debilidad, enfermedad, pereza; todas eran aniquiladas antes de que menoscabasen la gran fuerza de toda la manada junta. Sólo así se aseguraban el sobrevivir. ¿No se sentiría, pues, incómodo ante la deshonrosa confesión de Kiara?

"_Amor mío, yo no soy… no soy apta para la herencia que me han dejado." _Kiara imaginó cómo sonaría su voz al confesarlo, y le supo vergonzante y bochornoso. ¿Y qué diría él? "_Me deshonras, cobarde de ti. ¿Cómo gimoteas como cachorro ante una tarea que debe serte natural?"_

La leona resopló y sacudió la cabeza, como intentando exorcizar de su cuerpo aquellas ideas fatídicas. No, Kovu la amaba, ¿verdad? Aunque desde siempre se había mostrado más agresivo que ella… la amaba, ¿cierto?

Frunció el entrecejo, asustada. Kovu era más feroz incluso que su padre. ¿No… no escondería dentro de su alma alguna personalidad distinta, o sí?

Un crujido le hizo brincar; había pisado algunas ramas resecas desperdigadas en el suelo y no había reparado antes en que se encontraban allí. Aquello le trajo de nuevo a la realidad circundante; cerca de ahí, no muy lejos, el enorme árbol del anciano Rafiki reposaba silencioso en la noche, teñido de negros y azules. Un reguero de ramitas, troncos, cuencos y frutos vacíos minaban el suelo. Utensilios extraños, propios del ingenio incomprensible de un simio, también dormitaban aquí y allá, conteniendo tintes para pintar u hojas para llamar a los aromas del viento.

Kiara olfateó. Siempre le había llamado la atención la atmósfera impenetrable y misteriosa en la que el anciano sabio se movía. Avanzó, recelosa pero curiosa, acercando el hocico a cuanto artefacto hallase al pie del árbol, oteando de cuando en cuando a su alrededor, desconfiada. El aire fluctuaba fresco pero rasgado por alguna suerte de tensión. La leona olfateó algo más, algo que por el momento no era capaz de interpretar. Algo que carecía de un aroma definido, pero que ya había percibido antes. Soltó un soplo nervioso carcomido por el agonizante sonido de su propio rugido. Su corazón palpitó inquieto; su oído se aguzó.

Nadie pareció sentirse molesto por su intromisión, así como tampoco nadie salió a su encuentro. No recordaba que Rafiki olvidase su hospitalidad evitando salir a saludar con regocijo y jovialidad. Su ansiedad aumentó. No, aquello no era normal.

Espió hacia el dosel, echando las orejas hacia atrás para cubrirse la espalda. No había movimiento alguno en las alturas. Tal vez… tal vez el anciano se hallase tan abrumado por lo acontecido que prefiriese la soledad y sus pensamientos, allá, arriba, donde las intrusiones de los otros se viesen frustradas. Quizá… quizá sería buena idea dejarle dormir.

Pero el súbito fresco del aire nocturno le hizo abrir las zarpas; había un aroma furtivo, como un presagio escondido. Malos augurios en las estrellas, una lamentación extraña en el viento, el quejido suspendido del ocaso que se había ido. Kiara dibujó una mueca, enseñando un colmillo; imposible definir si el gesto se debía a la frustración de no hallar al viejo o a un miedo instintivo. Necesitaba hablar con él, que le colmase de fe como de alimento. Rafiki era todo vestigio cuanto le quedaba de la época dorada del Rey Mufasa. El único que le comprendería. Pero la noche a su vez se vio teñida de un halo denso y asfixiante; un fantasma que hubiese deseado no retener en su memoria. No entendió el por qué de aquél sentimiento repentino, si hasta el límite de las raíces del árbol, el camino había sido sencillo. La angustiante impresión parecía haberse apoderado de aquél sitio, bajo el dosel, o de su corazón al inmiscuirse en la profundidad de su sombra.

Su corazón se encogió; saboreaba el miedo. Dio dos pasos, luego tres más; intentó alejarse del árbol que aquella noche buscaba, pero al dar de frente con las extrañas tintes de colores, que dibujaban caprichosas la estampa de Simba en la madera del tronco, detuvo sus patas y giró sobre sí, de vuelta al hogar del anciano.

\- ¿Rafiki? ¡Rafiki! – llamó una y otra vez. – Fiel Consejero, ¿Estás ahí?

Sin aguardar siquiera un momento, agazapó su cuerpo, tensó sus patas y saltó disparada de modo casi vertical. Hundió sus garras en la gruesa corteza del árbol y una vez sujeta intentó escalar. Aquello le tomó varios minutos; hacía tiempo que no trepaba árboles. Y si bien era elástica, la ejercitación continua era clave. La envoltura del tronco crujió develando cada paso que daba.

\- ¡Ouff…! – escapó su aliento por entre sus dientes. Había perdido asidero en uno de sus pies y su garganta golpeó la madera, aplastada por la presión que ejercía en ella aquella postura poco estudiada. De su garganta emergió un gruñido y se tensaron los músculos de sus garras. Sus dedos transmitieron el dolor del esfuerzo.

Uno o dos zarpazos más y halló la primera rama robusta, robusta de verdad. Ella sería capaz de soportar todo su peso. Dio un brinco fantástico, ancló sus zarpas hacia adelante y sentóse sólida a varios metros del suelo.

Elevó la vista y siguió llamando, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna del anciano. Su olor, sin embargo, se hallaba allí, impreso en las ramas, impreso en las hojas,… y también aquél otro aroma. Kiara engulló saliva; evocó en su mente la imagen de su padre y brincó con toda su energía. Una, dos, tres ramas portentosas salvó sin arañar su pálida piel. De pronto dio con un ovillo oscuro que yacía en el hueco formado por un nudo en la madera, un ovillo inmóvil pero de aroma certero.

\- ¿Rafiki? – Kiara jadeó, posándose tan próxima como su tamaño se lo permitiese en un dosel cada vez más flaco y tierno. - ¿Amigo…?

\- Sabía que vendrías… - le saludó amablemente el anciano. Kiara acercó su hocico. El sabio lucía sereno y lúcido, a pesar de hablar con dificultad. Había un susurro frío, un silbido en su respirar. Su pelaje no mostraba brillo y se separaba en matas, como si se hallase sucio. Sus ojos ya no rutilaban a la luz de la luna. Kiara frunció el entrecejo, angustiada, ¿le habrían atacado?

\- ¡Pero qué te ha ocurrido! – exhaló. - ¿Fueron las hienas? ¿Eh? ¿Ellas fueron? Te siguieron hasta aquí. Pero,… pero no había rastro de ellas en el camino, no… Tal vez yo no lo hallé, ¡soy tan…!

\- Nadie me ha clavado sus colmillos – rió suavemente el anciano, y tosió.

\- ¿Entonces? No entiendo… - Kiara se exasperó. - ¿Por qué me dejaste allí abajo esperando? ¿No me oíste? Es muy, muy necesario para mi que hablemos. Si quieres que regrese al alba o al siguiente sol, lo haré… Aunque prefiero que me hables ahora.

Rafiki no respondió.

\- Estabas tan bien en la ceremonia… - continuó la leona. - ¿Qué tienes?

\- Ninguna cosa extraña, amiga mía. Hace frío, y es de noche.

\- Pero tu pelo,… tu piel,… Te ves… espantoso.

Kiara respingó en su sitio, tomando dimensión de lo que había dicho.

\- Perdona.

\- Siento el temor debatirse dentro de tu cuerpo – musitó Rafiki con paciente benevolencia. – Como el deseo de estornudar.

\- ¿El qué…?

\- Recuerda: cuando algo pique en la nariz, no estornudes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No? Pero…

\- ¡Ni lo pienses! – exclamó el anciano, levantando un dedo. – Su sonido podría alborotar a los demás.

\- ¿Su sonido? – Kiara se inclinó; la rama crujió y eso le puso aún más nerviosa. Sacudió la cabeza, irritada como si un mosquito le zumbara dentro de las orejas. – Yo… Una vez estábamos jugando con los cachorros y nos escondimos de los demás tras un termitero. No sabíamos que aquellos seres fuesen tan territoriales. El asunto es que uno de ellos se metió en mi nariz y sentí terribles deseos de expulsarlo de un estornudo. Pero no quise hacerlo, revelaría nuestra posición de inmediato.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Contuve la respiración. ¡La contuve con todas mis fuerzas! Pero…

\- ¿Pero…? – quiso saber el anciano. Kiara soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Pero por fuerza resoplé como un elefante, con un sonido estruendoso y horripilante!

Rafiki no dijo nada, pero se adivinaba en su espíritu quedo el dibujo de una sonrisa mansa.

\- Y después… - Kiara continuó, como en sueños, recordando aquella situación. – Todos vinieron sobre nosotros. Supieron de inmediato dónde estaba yo gracias al ruido.

\- Ah, ¿ves lo que te digo? El estornudo puede alborotar a los demás.

\- ¡Pero no pude contenerlo! – chilló Kiara. - ¡Me provocó dolor inflar el hocico para evitar que saliera! ¡Era más fuerte que yo!

\- Y salió.

\- Sí, salió.

\- Y todos supieron quién era la del ruido… y dónde estaba.

Sus palabras parecieron congelar a la reina. Perdió la mirada, ensimismada.

\- El sonido delató mi posición… - meditó en voz alta, como en un trance.

\- Te lo dije. Estornudar es malo. Los demás saben quién eres y qué posición ocupas, de inmediato.

Kiara sonrió, atónita.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que deseo ahora.

Rafiki se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues estornuda – dijo, con naturalidad. – Si es más fuerte que tú y sabes en tu corazón que es lo más sano, hazlo.

\- Sólo quiero inspirar respeto y confianza en mis leonas. Tener autoridad. – masculló Kiara, con desdicha. – Temo que intenten rebelarse. O, peor aún, cometer un error y ser muy ruda con ellas.

\- Oh, sí… Cualquier estornudo atrae la atención, créeme. Pero, según lo veo, aún puedes escoger entre estornudarles en la cara o mirando al suelo.

Ya no dijo nada más; tampoco la reina. Kiara delineó una sonrisa encantadora, aliviada. Su mente joven aún se inquietaba con preguntas que su padre ya no podría responder, pero aquél simio sabio sabía suplir con creces su ignorancia. El halo denso que otrora oscureciera su corazón pareció disiparse, bajo la límpida aurora de la sabiduría escuchada. Pero tan pronto como encorvó su espina para descender del árbol y dar las gracias a su fiel servidor, esa nube espesa regresó.

Rafiki lo supo. Supo que Kiara instintivamente olfateaba un presagio revelador. Era natural en todos los seres vivos, pero ella era demasiado joven como para distinguirlo con prontitud. Sabía que había un hedor extraño, un hedor a vacío y separación. Y con su silencio, el anciano no hacía más que acentuar aquella impresión.

A Kiara se le tensó la espina; arrojó su mirar desesperado sobre el inmutable rostro silente del anciano. Parecía incapaz de sonreír, incapaz de incorporarse, incapaz de hacer nada. Como demasiado sueño junto de lunas y lunas despierto. Pero no se trataba de aquello,… ¿o sí?

\- Mi querida Kiara… - Rafiki sintió pena al verle tan joven y extraviada. Sus palabras, así, susurradas, no fueron sino puñales en el alma agitada de una reina novata que aún deseaba ser guarecida como un cachorro.

\- ¡No! – exclamó, exasperada. No sabía lo que iba a oír,… y a la vez sí. De alguna forma.

\- Pequeña,… Reina.

\- ¡No! ¡Ya basta!

\- No puedes evitar el alba o el ocaso. Ellos llegan y se van. No es sabio luchar contra lo que es natural.

\- ¡No vas a decírmelo! – sollozó Kiara, y las penumbras atrajeron hacia ella aquél hedor, aquél al que pudo identificar por fin; el de la vida que se va.

\- Te lo diré. Porque es tu oportunidad de aprender. Si caminas a ciegas por la pradera, ¿no es factible que te devoren? Así pues, si te niegas a ver la verdad, te devorará el dolor y la incertidumbre.

\- No… - Kiara comenzó a llorar. - ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque todo tiene su tiempo sobre la tierra. – musitó el anciano, con paz. – Lo que ayer fue semilla hoy es árbol y mañana… Mañana será fruto para hacer vivir a alguien más.

\- No quiero que te vayas. ¡Todos se fueron!

\- Y muchos otros vinieron – sonrió él. – Y todos ellos dependen de ti, ¿no lo ves?

El último haz de fulgor pareció rutilar en los ojos del sabio y Kiara pensó de inmediato en las nuevas camadas de cachorros. Sí, ahora todos estaban bajo su responsabilidad. Bajo su exclusiva responsabilidad. Pero a ella le estaban abandonando.

Una lágrima se hundió en el pelaje terso de su cara; ¿Mufasa habría sentido alguna vez la misma soledad? ¿Y su papá? ¿Alguien habría padecido, como ella, ese punzante dolor, ese terror, esa impresión de hallarse solo sobre la faz de la tierra?

\- Debo dormir ahora… - susurró el anciano, exánime.

\- Pero, pero… ¿Y todo lo que no te he preguntado hasta ahora? – Kiara jadeó, ahogada entre el llanto y la desesperación. Nada podía hacer para detener aquello. - ¿Y todo lo que no he aprendido todavía? ¿Quién me enseñará? ¡No puedes irte aún, no quiero!

\- No podrás saberlo todo de unas pocas palabras. – suspiró Rafiki, delineando débilmente una sonrisa. – Lo que debas saber lo aprenderás tú misma. Oyendo las voces que te han educado y abriendo los ojos para ver, mientras caminas. No se sabe todo y luego se empieza a vivir. Lamento decirte que ambas cosas van a la par, mi pequeña impaciente.

Kiara no dijo más, consumida por la emoción. Acercó su nariz a las manos del viejo para recibir una última bendición. Agradeció tantos años de lealtad con un respetuoso silencio. Prodigó calor al anciano hasta que éste por fin marchó con sus antepasados, y Kiara lloró, continua y amargamente.


	5. Subrepticio

La oscuridad toda parecía enclavarse y pender de los hombros de Kiara, sintiéndose aquélla como si arrastrase el peso unánime de la noche, con su dolor y melancolía. Cada paso que daba pretendía llevarle a casa, no obstante avanzaba con el desgano de quien ha caminado largos años sin cesar. Llevaba la cabeza baja, los ojos heridos de tanto llorar y las orejas hacia atrás. El eco lejano de gruñidos desdibujados le hizo entornar la vista y suponer que aquella noche había habido buena caza, quizá para los suyos, quizá para los otros.

Al descender la última colina próxima a su hogar, una sombra pareció desprenderse del contorno oscuro y salir súbitamente a su encuentro.

\- ¿Kiara? ¡Kiara! – Kovu había vuelto de su búsqueda desenfrenada y le había extrañado no hallarle en el cubil. - Vitani dijo que partiste sin dar explicaciones, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kiara no dijo nada; su asalto le había tomado por sorpresa y aún no había calculado lo que iba a decirle… si es que debía decírselo. Su endeble semblante no hizo más que minar de alarma la mente del nuevo rey.

\- ¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Has llorado? ¿Por qué no dices a dónde vas? ¿Cómo voy a protegerte si no sé ni dónde hallarte?

\- Kovu, yo… - la voz de Kiara se quebró. Él frunció el ceño.

\- Encontré el rastro de las asquerosas alimañas que traspusieron los límites de la Roca del Rey esta mañana.

\- ¿Sí…?

\- Eran dos. Huyeron a través del campo hasta el manantial. Allí se pierde su rastro, es evidente que se hundieron en el agua – Kovu miró en derredor, ofuscado. – Pero no existen señales del camino que tomaron después de mojarse las patas. Es como si hubiesen volado. Pero hemos organizado a los habitantes de la pradera y les cercaremos, no podrán moverse sin ser vistos.

\- Kovu,… - Kiara intentó una suerte de confesión acerca de sus temores y sentimientos, pero no supo escoger el momento.

\- ¿Me oyes? – el rey presintió que su derrotero de información le había entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. Y añadió, con más vehemencia - Los encontraré. Perseguí su rastro a través de la maleza, fui el único que pudo olfatearlo con total claridad. Ya he advertido a los demás animales que ninguna traición será pasada por alto y cualquier ayuda prestada a esas pestes será cobrada con creces por mi propia mano. Creo que les ha quedado claro… No seré benevolente con los enemigos. Les haré pagar por su ofensa. Por cierto,… a tus súbditas no les vendría mal una reprimenda. Son tan eficaces en la guardia como una camada recién parida.

Kiara dejó caer la mirada, consumida por la tristeza.

\- ¿A quién has visto? – inquirió Kovu, en un gruñido; el mutismo de la leona no hizo menos que crisparle los nervios. Ella se sintió dolida ante su actitud.

\- A nadie. No importa.

Y sin más, eludió a su compañero para continuar la marcha hacia la Roca del Rey.

Pero Kovu no era Simba; se volvió rápidamente. Kiara traía en la piel un aroma a muerte. A muerte, pastizales secos y frutos crocantes, como los que solía emplear Rafiki en sus rituales.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios has estado haciendo? – le espetó, furioso. Detestaba que le dejaran con las ideas inconclusas, mucho más en situaciones tan alarmantes como las de aquella jornada.

\- No he estado haciendo demonios. – respondió ella, desdeñosa.

\- Pues a mí no me lo parece.

\- A ti… ¡el único juicio válido es el tuyo!

\- Pues ha demostrado ser superior al tuyo en muchas ocasiones.

\- No en las que valen…

\- ¿Cómo dices…?

La voz del león se agravó, más de lo habitual. La ira de Kiara estalló; ¿acaso pretendía infundirle temor? ¡Ella no era una súbdita más, ni una oponente, ni muchos menos una hija!

\- Lo lamento – dijo, irónica hasta las lágrimas. – Lamento que mientras desplegabas todo tu portento y tu gloria en el campo de batalla yo no estuve ahí para deslumbrarme.

El rostro de Kovu pareció desfigurarse ante el atrevimiento, ¿qué le había dicho? Pero rápidamente perdió el hilo y el interés en el fundamento de sus berrinches, Kiara era una cachorra mimada y todo parecía dolerle el doble.

\- Kiara,… - suspiró, reteniendo un enorme disgusto. – Entiendo que lo que hemos vivido hoy te ha afectado. Pero, ¿quieres dejar de ser tan exagerada? Puedo comenzar a pensar que no eres...

\- ¿No soy qué? – el rugido de dolor de la leona sonó más bien como un penoso aullido. - ¿No soy buena para gobernar? ¿Pierdo los estribos? ¡¿No sirvo como soberana ni para gruñirle a mis edecanes el pecado mortal que han cometido al desprotegerme?!

\- Ki…

\- Puedes pensar lo que quieras. – dijo ella, dándole la espalda. Kovu cercenó su retirada anteponiendo de un salto su propio cuerpo. Kiara oyó su gruñido y frenó en seco.

\- Y también puedo pensar que me insultas deliberadamente. – él susurró. Durante un leve momento, Kiara permaneció congelada. No hubiera esperado tal reacción, estaba más habituada a los leones como su padre. Leones longánimos, dispuestos a hablar, pacificadores, sabios. Pero Kovu no era así y esta vez papi no estaba allí.

Sus ojos se abrieron, hasta límites insospechados; oteó a uno y a otro lado del campo y tomó conciencia horrorizada que se hallaba sola. Sola con él. Durante un segundo fugaz, fue como si el león que tenía ante ella no fuera el que una vez había conocido.

Se agitó, llorosa; ¿Kovu era incapaz de percibir su dolor? ¿Sólo sabía reaccionar de aquellas formas? La imagen penetrante de Zira surcó su mente atemorizándole. ¿Cuántas formas de crueldad le habría enseñado a su hijo? ¿Y qué tal si ahora, que habían muerto todos, Kovu decidía mostrar su verdadero rostro?

\- ¿Y bien? – rugió él, impaciente. - ¿Dónde has estado y qué has hecho?

\- Despidiendo a un viejo amigo. – respondió la Reina, sintiéndose humillada y en peligro. – Rafiki ha muerto. Si es que tiene relevancia para ti y deseas saberlo.

\- ¿El anciano ha…? – Kovu cerró el hocico. No dijo nada más, ni plasmó en su rostro expresión alguna. Comprendió lo ocurrido pero sin embargo no ofreció el hombro para llorar ni unas palabras de consuelo. – Vamos a casa, Kiara.

Ella obedeció, rabiando para sus adentros. Hubiera deseado contención, una redoma para reunir sus lágrimas, ánimo, aliento. Pero aún le faltaba conocer muchos aspectos de la inclemente niñez de Kovu que le habían moldeado así el carácter. Infantil, caprichosa, Kiara esperaba que todo el mundo se comportara tal y como ella esperaba; no como eran en realidad. Y arriesgarse siquiera a pensar que Kovu ocultaba aristas extrañas en su personalidad le helaba la sangre. No dijo nada más, ni se rehusó a obedecer a su esposo. Pero la situación le había abierto los ojos; el león no era como lo pintaban.


End file.
